Midnight
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: "Just your average super villain trying to make her debut! Although the super heroes will have a thing or two to say about this. After all, thievery and murder is frowned upon in normal society. But this isn't normal society, is it? Who wants to live by the rules when you have dark powers?" "Midnight, are you monologing?" "Please, that's typical villain-" "You're going to jail..."
1. Man Bat

**A/N: Hey guise! So I recently got challenged by a friend to create a 'super evil villain that gives you the chills'. So I thought about it, and this is what I came up with. I did see a whole bunch of 'Cat girl' stories lately. Which is kind of like a villain, but more of an anti-hero. So I thought, this OC has got to be super evil. But then I couldn't even have her be 'fully evil' because I'm not 'fully evil'. What does 'fully evil' even mean, really? I tried giving you guys some glimpse about her powers, but I think that's really the only thing that might constitute as being 'scary'. Obviously I need to read more 'spooky spaghetti' to fully catch a glimpse into creep/evil. I don't think listening to creepy doll music while writing this really added anything creepy to this thing. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I just own my own OC. **

**Review and tell me what constitutes as scary. I'm so lost...**

* * *

The mystical yet, alluring night had a foreboding ambiance. The girl, whose age seemed to be about 16 was perched on a rooftop, looking at the 'city of night' at a distance. She stood up, her full height showing and her long luscious dark purple hair cascaded down her back in an orderly fashion. She was wearing a black bikini top, exposing much of her upper abdomen. A black cape was on her back and was parted down her back, resembling a crow's wings. A dark blue skirt hung loosely down, and black leggings were under that. Her high heeled combat boots shimmered dimly in the moon's pale moonlight. She licked her lips as she pushed some of her loose hair behind her right ear. Her upper face was concealed by a black and white mascaraed mask, however, it showed her light blue eyes.

"Gotham City, huh?" She asked to the air as it howled, making trash run away in its presence. She eyed the museum a mile away with her keen sharp eyes. It had a neon yellow sign that explicitly illuminated 'museum'. "Let's see what I can manage to get my hands on," she said darkly with a smile. She turned her direction towards the museum and started to walk.

'Clip, clop,' her high heeled boot echoed against the cement roof top she was currently on. She strode on as she took another step, her body disappearing into the darkness itself.

* * *

"Sir? If I may-

"Not now, Alfred," came the annoyed sound of Bruce Wayne in his Batman suit as he collided his fingers against the keyboard in front of him. The bat cave carried the sound of his busy tapping and Alfred released a heavy dread filled sigh.

"Sir…" He trailed on, hopping to gain the attention of his friend.

"What?" Bruce asked to his butler as he rose an eyebrow in annoyance as he turned his head. An alarm sounded and a red light started to flash, warning the Batman that something was happening.

"That," Alfred responded with his own raised eyebrow. "Shall I awake Master Dick?"

"No. I can handle it," Bruce said as he stood up suddenly and raised his cowl above and over his head, his now concealed face was staring at his butler. "Next time, tell me," he said with a grumble as he strode towards the Batmobile, much to the annoyance of his butler.

"Of course, Master Bruce," Alfred said with a roll of his eyes as he began to head towards the elevator that would take him to the mansion.

* * *

The girl emerged out of the museum wall, now successfully and flawlessly entering it. She looked around the area, it being seemingly dark and sighed as she noticed a red blinking light by the entrance. "Oh my, I seemed to have tripped the alarm," she dead panned as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Who was it that was in this city, again?"

A sudden smoke screen was around the area, making it hard to see, as well as hard to breathe. The girl coughed as she hunched herself over, trying to take in much needed breath's. A fist appeared out of nowhere and made sudden impact with her exposed stomach, knocking the girl back, but not before she put both her hands on the ground and performed a sudden cartwheel, making her upright. She scowled as she flicked her now tangled hair behind her. She then glared at the man in front of her, "Who are you supposed to be? Man Bat?"

"I'm the god damned Batman," he said in a dark voice as he made his stance into an offensive position, "I'm taking you to a nice comfortable cell in jail," he said as he charged at her.

The girl only rose her hand in front of her, which caused the Batman to grow cautious as he continued to charge at her. "Perhaps another time," she said as a sudden white card appeared in between her fingers. She tossed it on the ground suddenly as her body started to sink into the floor, her shadow slipping into the floor as it grinned a large white smile before it, and the girl, were consumed into the shadows all together.

By the time the Batman had reached the girl, black smoke was the only thing that lingered. He noticed the white card etched into the floor. He narrowed his eyes as he took the card. Black letters aligned the white paper spelling out the word 'Midnight'. The black letters then started to melt as it transformed into black smoke, flying off the paper.

"What was that?" Asked a child-like voice from behind me. Batman turned around with a sigh.

"What are you doing here, Robin?"

"I wasn't going to sleep while my partner goes out…" Robin logically concluded as he looked around the museum. "Where did the 'Jade Dragon' go?"

Batman turned around with wide eyes, "What do you-?"

It was true. The showing case marked 'Jade Dragon' was empty. Yet, when he had fought with the girl, it was there, and the case was perfectly intact. "Let's go back. I have some research to do," Batman said as he had his eyes narrowed again, however this time, they were in thought.

Robin shrugged, "Whatever you say," he said with a small smile as he walked outside and into the Batmobile. Batman took one last glance at the museum before he made his way into his chosen mode of transportation.

* * *

"Well, that was a little bit too easy," Midnight mused as she tossed the jade dragon in the air with one hand, before catching it in her hand once again. She repeated this motion as she was lost in the previous encounter with the 'Dark Knight'. "Who would have thought that one of my shadow tricks would have prevailed? I thought for sure the Man Bat would have saw through such an elementary trick…"

There was a creak in the loose floor boards, signifying that someone was in the rundown apartment that she was in. She caught the jade dragon and placed it down on the ground. She got up from the moldy old mattress and took a hard glance around the dark roach infested area. She then sighed as she caught a fist that came out of nowhere and twisted it so it was behind the attackers back. There was a 'yelp' as she forced the attacker onto the ground. "Mind telling me what exactly you thought you were doing, street rat?" She hissed out as she jammed her knee into the attacker's back.

"Ouch! Let go of me!" Came the voice of a young girl.

"Not before you answer my question," she persuaded as she dug even harder into the young girl's back.

"Okay!" She whined as she started to sob, "Get off me!"

Midnight narrowed her eyes as she slowly got off, but didn't see the small knife that the girl had in her hand. The small girl quickly attacked the young villain, aiming for her chest, but was suddenly restrained by thick black smoke as she was held in place. Midnight sighed as she crossed her arms. "I don't have time to deal with you," she said as she snapped her fingers and the smoke started to constrict the young girl's breathing.

The girl let out a quick raspy breath, trying to get air, "S-Stop it!"

"Let's get one thing straight, _runt. _I'm not one of those mediocre villain's. Begging for your life won't help you," she darkly said as her blue eyes started to turn black, making her look more menacing than before.

"P-Please…I…J-Just needed…" The girl choked out, and Midnight let out a sigh, her black eyes now turning to their original color. She snapped her fingers again, and the girl dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"If you try to attack me again, I'm going to implode your body all over this apartment. Trust me, this apartment doesn't need more trash on the floor than what it already has…Got it?" Midnight asked as she walked over to the girl with her arms crossed.

The girl nodded, still trying to breathe properly. Midnight shrugged and walked over to the jade dragon she had collected. "Now, which pawn shop should I take you to," she mused out loud as she picked it up. Admiring the green color that it had. She then turned around right as the kid was about to strike her again. "Seriously? What is wrong with you kid?"

"I need to kill you!" She yelled as she brought the knife and swung at the girl, only for Midnight's body to suddenly be like a hologram as she swung the tiny blade through it. She gasped as she took a step back, only for her to trip and fall on her bottom.

"I'm practically darkness personified. Try harder, runt. I don't care for your reasons, since I'm ditching town in a few minutes…However…" Midnight said as she brought down a high heeled boot down on the girl's stomach, making her cry out in pain. "If I so much as see you again…I will kill you".

"Then do it already!" She yelled as tears started to fall from her eyes. Midnight narrowed her eyes at the girl and then flipped her long hair behind her hair.

"You're an unruly thing, aren't you? Fine." Midnight rose her hand and all the darkness in the room started to accumulate around her hand, ensnaring both girls in the room. She then fisted her hand, the darkness forming into a shadow scythe. The girl looked up at the now white room with wide eyes. The light that was coming from the room could be seen for miles. After all, it didn't have a single trace of darkness in it. As Midnight was about to bring the scythe down on the helpless girl, a bat-a-rang stopped her from doing it. It caught onto the shadow scythe and forced Midnight back.

"You're not killing anyone today," the gruff voice of Batman called out. He walked into the apartment room and had his sidekick Robin next to him. Both had smug expressions on their faces, much to the surprise of Midnight.

"For once…This isn't what it looks like," Midnight said as she back up. It's not that she was scared of Batman and his lackey, she just didn't feel like having more injuries than necessary. Her stomach was already showing signs of a bad bruise from the attack a few hours ago.

"Enough chatter, Midnight. You're going to Arkham," Batman responded as he brought out another bat-a-rang, and Robin decided to whip out his.

Midnight sighed as he shoulders slumped, "I surrender," she said as she let go of the scythe, and immediately the darkness fell over the apartment once again, giving her a clean advantage. "Psyche," she deadpanned as she fell into the floor.

Batman pulled out a flare and saw that Midnight was sinking into the darkness on the floor. He growled as he tried to grab her, but by the time he got over there, again, was too late. She had gotten away, and Batman narrowed his eyes. "She will be brought to justice," he growled out.

"Uh, Batman? A little help over here!" Robin yelled as he tried to not get stabbed by the little girl who wielded a pocket knife. "Stop!" Robin yelled as he dodged another strike. "I'm trying to help you!"

Batman threw out a bat-a-rang that had a net come out of it, entrapping the little girl and making her unavailable to move any inch of her body. "Why are you doing this?"

"I must kill…Everyone!" She yelled as she struggled on the floor, trying to release herself, but to no avail.

"Then those bodies that we saw on the way up…" Robin trailed on, piecing the puzzle together.

"Wasn't our mystery villain," Batman concluded as he narrowed his eyes. "Bring the girl, we may be able to do an analysis at the cave".

"Roger that," Robin grimly said as he tried to grab the girl, trying to not get mutually cut up in the process.

* * *

"Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance?" Midnight wondered out loud as she walked on the outskirts of Gotham City. She sighed as she crossed her arms, "Am I really getting soft?"

"Hey chica! Come and have some fun with me!" Yelled a man as he grabbed the girl's shoulder. Midnight glared ahead of her as she suddenly turned around, black smoke appearing in front of her, startling the man in the process, he had dropped the pocket knife that he had in his other hand. With one twitch of the girl's fingers, the smoke had obeyed her command and sliced the man's arm clean off, leaving blood to sputter out. The man let out a shriek of pain and fell to the ground.

"Poor soul...Allow me to put you out of your misery," Midnight said darkly as she tilted her head to the side. With a flick of her wrist, the shadow's had sliced the man's head clean off, a drop of blood had managed to find itself on the girl's face. "Disgusting," she spitted out as she brought a hand up to her porcelain-like face and wiped off the impure acrid blood off her face.

There was a hissing in her ear as she rolled her eyes at her childish shadow's request, "Yes. You may eat it," she said as she started to walk away. "Guess I'm not as soft as I thought," she said with a devilish grin. However, as she started to walk away, her shadow was not with her, as it was still positioned over the dead man. In a fell swoop motion, the darkness had consumed the man's body, leaving no trace to the man ever being there. The blood that was smothered on the concrete was also picked clean. Once it had completed its job, the shadow once again was bound to Midnight as she continued to walk along the dangerous streets of Gotham. "Now…To find the quickest way out of here without alerting Man Bat."

* * *

"I don't understand…What am I doing here again?" Bat Girl asked as she yawned, not very pleased with having to sneak out of her house at 3 in the morning without her father noticing. He was, after all, _the _commissioner Gordon.

"Here I thought you'd be a bit happier to save Gotham…Especially when everyone is turning into man slaughtering psychopaths," Robin said with a chuckle.

"What?!" Bat Girl asked, suddenly awake. "What does he mean by that, Bruce?"

"Exactly as he says…I suspect it could be Dr. Strange," Bruce said with a sigh. "The only question is how?"

"Airborne?" Robin suggested as he started to fiddle with a bird-a-rang from his utility belt.

"It could be the water," Bat Girl suggested as she crossed her arms.

"Both are good guesses. However, if that were true, we would be infected as well," Bruce said as he put a hand on his chin in thought. "Unless it's a controlled group…"

Robin and Bat Girl stopped what they were doing and looked up at Bruce with wide eyes, "Then he's targeting people of the slums…He won't stop there…" Bat Girl said as she suddenly started to run towards the Batmobile.

"He'll move onto the whole city," Robin realized, his eyes as big as milk saucers.

"I'll go after Strange. You two try to contain the victims. We can research an antidote," he said as he started to go towards the Batmobile. Robin and Bat Girl nodded as they followed after him.

* * *

Midnight yawned as she was almost out of the city, it had taken her longer than needed to make her get away, but travel via darkness takes a lot of energy out of her. "This is all Man Bat's fault!"

"Batman..?" Called out a mysterious voice from the alley next to her. She narrowed her eyes at the intruder, expecting it to attack her like the past 8 had done so far. "You too hate the Dark Knight? Interesting," he said as he came out to reveal a pudgy man wearing a white lab coat.

"It's not interesting…Apparently thievery isn't a very appreciative job," Midnight said with a shrug and started to carry on her way, however, she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She sighed in anger, she would definitely need to wash herself after this filthy town. "Would you _not _touch me?"

"My apologies. But it is not I who have placed a hand on you," he said as he chuckled snidely.

Midnight turned around and noticed a group of about 10 men and women encircle her, all with small pocket knives as weapons. She looked around the area, taking note of all their positions. "This must mean that you're their boss?" Midnight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You would be correct. I am Dr. Strange," he said with a smile on his face.

"I don't care. What I do care is that you're in my way of leaving town," Midnight said as she snapped her fingers, and soon multiple shadows found their way into the bodies of the 10 people, overshadowing them and making them all stand by her, as they were now under her control. Their pocket knives were all aimed at Dr. Strange, and he backed up uncomfortably. "What's wrong? Feeling a little…_In the dark_?" She asked as he eyes turned black.

"Why don't we team up? You are a very brave and bold girl," Dr. Strange suggested as he took a confident step forward, only to move back to his original step when a knife was suddenly thrusted to where his foot used to be.

"Don't _test_ me," Midnight said with a snarl. "You've really ruined my night…I'm going to make you regret that," she darkly said as the 10 people marched their way over to the man and he readjusted his glasses on his face.

"I had no intention to ruin _your_ night…Just the Batman's…Maybe if you'd release your control on-"

"Don't psychoanalyze me…You're all the same," she hissed as the 10 people stopped right in front of the doctor menacingly with their weapons raised and being eager to be used.

A storm of bat-a-rang's came at Midnight, who had to temporarily release control on her 10 hostages to avoid being hit. She performed a cart wheel and narrowly missed the projectile weapons. She frowned at being attacked and flipped her hair behind her ear. "Man Bat shows up once again…What a surprise," Midnight said sarcastically.

"You're both under arrest," Batman said as he strode over to Dr. Strange, only for the 10 strangers to suddenly jump out at him, some easily slashing him, and some missing. Batman hissed as he jumped back, only for them to start relentlessly attack him.

"Batman!" Robin and Bat Girl both cried out.

"Bat Girl, get Strange. Robin, you go after Midnight," Batman ordered as the view of him began to get obscured by the 10 bodies who were after him.

"I seriously doubt that I'm one of the problems…" Midnight said with a hand flip, the darkness that was on the brick wall evaporated off and turned into smoke. Like a snake it slithered off the wall and towards Midnight who gave the boy wonder a grin. "What do you say you just let me go?"

"Not going to happen," Robin said with a smug grin as he readied a bo staff.

"Well…You're no fun," Midnight responded as the boy wonder started to charge at her, unaware that the smoke snake was preparing to strike. As Robin was about to strike, he instead was met with a smoke snake that hissed and struck at him. "Hate to run out on a fight, but I'm exhausted and would absolutely hate to be locked in an asylum."

"Midnight!" Robin yelled as the smoke snake had forced him down on the ground. The snake had made itself larger, drawing in the darkness from other areas, making it stronger, and more deadly. It opened its mouth, revealing razor like teeth and its red menacing eyes were staring into the boy's wonders eyes, paralyzing him with fear.

"Just look on the bright side!" Midnight yelled as she started to run, "There is none!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Bat Girl asked as she threw a net at Midnight, making her fall down. She growled once she realized that she was trapped, and for once, in her 6 months of super villainy, caught.

"How embarrassing," Midnight muttered under her breath.

Robin could barely breathe as his breathing was constricted by the snake that held him down. The snake was developing into something that you would see out of a horror movie. It had spikes going along its body and was splitting into three different heads. Batman had captured Dr. Strange and put to sleep the 10 hostages. He was then trying to get the snake off of his son, but to no avail. No one could touch it, not even Robin, who was being held down by it. Midnight started to laugh, finding it amusing. "Isn't that too bad? Seems like no one catches me without a sacrifice".

"Call it off!" Batman yelled as he stomped over to Midnight, lifting her up by the ropes that were imprisoning her.

"Let me think about it?" Midnight asked with a grin on her face.

"Robin!" Bat Girl yelled and released a flare, hopping that without darkness, it would evaporate. However, when she did this, it was still where it was, untouched by the light that was being emitted. Robin started seeing stars as his body was slowly becoming unresponsive.

"Now!" Batman ordered as he slammed Midnight into the wall.

"Worst city ever…" Midnight mumbled, which Batman narrowed his eyes. "Shadow!"

Midnight's shadow appeared in front of her as a smoky hooded figure. Batman flinched suddenly as the figure composed out of complete shadows turned towards him, it reached into its hooded cloak and pulled out a shadow scythe. The shadow hissed as it stepped towards the Batman, making the Batman take a step back in surprise. Midnight sighed, "As much as we would love doing that…No. Heal the poor boy over there".

Shadow turned towards the boy, much to the surprise of Bat Girl, who started to tremble at such a sight. She closed her eyes, unable to look at the scene for much longer. Shadow hissed as it brought its scythe over the boy, and in one sudden movement thrust the scythe into his chest. Batman ran over to the cloaked shadow, dropping Midnight in the process. She grunted as her bottom fell on the ground. "This is the thanks I get…Smoke!"

The cloaked shadow immediately disappeared into smoke as Batman made its way over to his son. The smoky snake disappeared into smoke as well, the darkness that it had absorbed was back on the wall. Midnight sighed as she banged her head on the brick wall. "What did you do to him?"

Midnight looked up and saw the Batman lurking over her with his son in his arms. She rolled her eyes. "Figures you wouldn't know. The snake formed into a dark serpent, having the whole works. As a snake it contained a deathly venom. If Shadow hadn't eliminated the venom in his body, he would have died…You should be thanking me, really," Midnight said with a pout.

Bat Girl crossed her arms at this response, glaring darkly at the girl, "After you caused all this?"

"I did not!" Midnight yelled as her eyes turned to black before returning to blue, making Bat Girl flinch out of surprise. "Why don't we just let bygones be bygones? Just let me go and-

"I don't think so…You're going to Arkham," Batman snarled as he turned away from her. Bat Girl following him.

"And this is not how I wanted my super villain debut to start…" Midnight mumbled as she closed her eyes before opening them again. "But…The Asylum just might be interesting…" Midnight said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it. I added quite a few of literary elements. School needs to get away from me. It's summer...Tell me what you guys think, it means a lot to me. Thanks! **


	2. Into the Asylum

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback everyone! My friend wants more, so who am I to refuse him? In this addition, Midnight is in Arkham Asylum, in which she probably will be just like her weird creepy self. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

**Summary so far: Midnight, a 16 year old villain was trying to make her debut around the world when she decides to steal the 'Jade Dragon' from the Gotham museum. She meets an encounter with Batman, but manages to get away via shadow teleportation. She ends up at an abandoned apartment and meets a psychotic little girl, adamant about killing her with a pocket knife. As soon as Midnight was about to finish her off, Batman and Robin showed up and thwarted her plans. As she tries to escape the city, she has an encounter with Dr. Strange and finds out that he is the one that is making people murderers and kept ruining her night. Team Batman shows up and starts to do good, when Midnight lets herself get caught, stating that going to the asylum would be "interesting"...**

* * *

The rain pours outside the window, letting a few strangling rain drops fall through the barred windows of the Asylum. Midnight put a hand through the small openings in between the bars, letting a few rain drops fall on her fingers. She smiled to herself as she clenched her hand, the collected water in her hand pooling together. Suddenly, her hand ignited into a black fire, evaporating all hope that the poor rain drops have of being set free.

"Midnight, the doctor wants to see you," came a gruff voice from behind her. Midnight turned causally around, her long dark purple hair was in a loose bun placed at the top of her head. Her Dark blue eyes looked hauntingly at the security guard in front of her cell. Her usual outfit was replaced by a standard prison uniform, which was a light orange.

"Oh?" She asked as she brought her hand back inside, the black fire that was already in her hand had vanished and she placed her hands behind her back in mock innocence, "I was wondering when I'd be able to speak with him".

"Whatever," the guard replied as he opened her cell, letting the prisoner be free to walk the asylum. She smiled as she strode out, almost in a rhythmic beat.

"Lead the way, Frank," she said with a devilish grin on her face. The guard looked up at her, his eyes wide with surprise.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, showing emotion for the first time that night.

Midnight shrugged her shoulders, "I thought it was obvious?"

He looked at her before finally shrugging off the 'uneasiness' he felt around the particular inmate. He started to walk towards the psychologist office, although he felt a sudden fear about the girl walking behind him. With every step he took, she took, in an almost calculative manner, and it had really put the man off. He would glance back every now and again, for he felt that he would be attacked unexpectedly. However, she would appear to be observing the brick walls of the asylum in mock interest. It was almost like she was edging him on, daring him to strike out at her in paranoia.

"This is it," he said quietly, though there was a trace of shakiness in his voice.

"Hm?" She asked, looking at the door in front of her. It was a small door that most likely led to his office. She then looked at him and blinked, "Well, Frank, thanks a bunch for leading me here. Although…your son will be disappointed when he finds out that you can't make it to his graduation ceremony on Wednesday…" She trailed as she grabbed the doorknob in her hands. She glanced back at the man and smirked, her blue eyes pulsed with a tint of black before returning to their original color.

"How did you…?" He asked, he felt his heartbeat start to beat faster. He began to sweat profusely as the perspiration on his body started to show through his clothes. He took a shaky step back, staring directly at the girl, her gaze never broke.

She smirked, "The shadows over hear even the darkest secrets," she said as she opened the door and went through. As she stood on the other side of the door, she could hear the faint rapid footsteps of the prison guard. There was a pen clicking, alerting her to the presence in the room. She darted her eyes slowly up to the doctor sitting at his desk.

"Midnight? Why don't you have a seat?" He asked as he gestured to the chair that was on the other side of the desk. Midnight tilted her head in amusement, but decided to take the invitation to chat. "Is Midnight truly your name?" The doctor asked as soon as she took her seat.

Midnight looked up at the expected question and crossed her arms, "Isn't a name just a title that you go by? Brain Flowers?"

The doctor was known as Brian Flowers looked up from his paper and pen and met eye contact with his patient. He didn't know how to approach the girl with such a…Cryptic attitude. He decided humor was the best approach to the situation. He let out a cheeky grin and crossed his legs in his seat, "Hey, now that's not fair. You know my name, when I hardly know yours."

There was silence for a few seconds as Midnight leaned back in her chair, "You're obviously used to insane patients…"

"I wouldn't so much as call them insane. Perhaps a bit…" the doctor trailed, trying to look for a best word choice, "Troubled."

"Yet you're so much like them," Midnight said as she looked down at her hands. They were obviously more interesting than the good doctor in front of her.

"Excuse me?" He asked in pure confusion.

She leaned forward, making the chair squeak under the sudden shift of weight. "The river. Fast moving. Accidents happen. Yet, it wasn't entirely an accident, was it?"

The doctor paused to interpret what she was saying, and rose his eyebrows in surprise, "Are…You reading into my past? What kind of powers to you possess?"

"You aren't as easy to break as the guard outside…" Midnight said with a frown. She then smirked, "But who's to say that I don't like a challenge?" She mused out loud as she stood up, her arms falling loosely to her sides.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm a psychologist. I know the human mind better than anyone," he said with a triumphant smile as he watched his patient closely.

"It appears to be that way…" Midnight trailed, not really caring about the subject, for her eyes fell on a snow globe on the doctor's desk. It had a 'Christmas' scenery, and she ventured closer to it, the doctor's eyes never leaving her body. "I wonder what it's like..."

Dr. Flowers glanced away from the girl and stowed his glance to the snow globe in the girl's hands, "What is what like? Christmas?" He asked as he looked at the girl's face, expecting a reaction, or perhaps an emotion of some kind. "Have you ever celebrated Christmas?"

"Why would I celebrate something not in my culture? It's like eating dirt because your neighbors are doing it," Midnight reasoned as she narrowed her eyes in disgust. She placed the globe down softly and then turned her back to the doctor so she was facing the door.

"Do you have any family, Midnight?" He asked as there was a sudden wave of shadows that appeared in the room in an uncontrollable explosion. All the collectibles on the doctor's desk, and loose papers went flying and scattering across the room. His computer on his desk had black smoke coming from it, signifying that it was the end of its days. The silence was so thick that you could cut through it with a knife.

"…No," Midnight quietly said as she exited the office.

* * *

The alarm sounded, alerting everyone in the vicinity that it was dinner time. Midnight's cell opened suddenly, as if beckoning her to go. As she went through it, she peered down the long corridor and saw other inmates stepping out and making their way into one direction.

"I'd follow them, Darlin'. It's your first time here?" Asked a perky voice from behind her. Midnight glanced behind her and saw a woman with blonde hair. It was styled it pig tails. Midnight kept walking, trying not to pay any attention to the woman behind her. "Wait! I could, uh, show you the ropes. You know, keep you safe!" She yelled in a heavy accent.

"I don't need your services. I am perfectly safe without anyone. I always have, and I always will be," Midnight said with a scoff as she quickened her pace.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Harley Quinn. Have you heard about what my puddin' is doin' on the outside?" She asked as she gave Midnight a friendly smile. Midnight chose to ignore her, and yet the girl continued on, as if she hadn't left a pause. "Mistah J is planning on taking down those Justice brats once and for all!"

They had entered the cafeteria, and everyone turned to glance at the newcomer. There was a silence and a moment of heated glares directed at Midnight, before time resumed again, and each of them returned to what they were doing before. Midnight glanced at the food line and started to make her way towards it. Harley followed behind her, much to her displeasure.

"Of course, my puddin' can take care of them. I wish Ivy would have brought me along though…I can bring the 'in' to injustice!" Harley yelled as she patted the top of her head.

"Well, well, if it isn't el diablo," came a gruff muscular voice. He had a very thick Spanish dialect and Midnight turned in his general direction, her tray of food in her hands. "Here I thought I'd never see the little she devil in _this_ place," he mused out oud as he let out a chuckle.

"Bane," Midnight said in recognition of the man before her. She then sat down by her old acquaintance, causing the man to let out an amused chuckle. "How did the Man Bat catch you?"

"Ah…Your little demons can't tell you what they don't hear, eh?" He asked, mostly to annoy the girl in front of him. She only stared at him with her dead blue eyes before he chuckled again, however, this time in defeat. "He didn't catch me. His little _team_ did," he said with scorn as he pounded the table with his fist, causing the items on the table to move suddenly in his rage.

Midnight noticed this and smirked, "His team composed purely of sidekicks? How did the great el luchador get captured?"

Bane noticed the amusement in her voice and stood up suddenly. He flipped the table in front of them, causing the food and other various items that were on the table to fall on the floor. "The quick one. He had taken the controller right out of mi mano!"

"You had underestimated them, and you had paid for it," Midnight said casually as she stood up, as if a seriously pissed off super human wasn't openly raging beside her.

"If you faced them…Which brings to the question…How did you get captured?" Bane asked, a smirk replaced a furious frown on his face. He looked down at the seemingly scrawny girl beside him in amusement.

"I let them capture me," Midnight said as she looked up at him.

Bane narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Why let them bring you here? What do you have to gain in this place?"

"Alliances," she said as she turned away from him. Bane chuckled in response. "Maybe that's not the right word to use…I want the world to know my name."

"A small portion of the villain community already knows your name, especially the older villains. You have been around a long time," Bane reasoned as he crossed his arms.

"That's not the same. Knowing and not fearing…I want them to fear me," Midnight said as the cafeteria started to get darker and darker by the second. This scared a few of the newer and weaker villains as they ran out of the room. Midnight turned back around to face Bane. "When the clock strikes the 12, I want everyone to run under their beds for safety."

Bane took a step back, now noticing how dark the room was getting. Harley yelped and hid underneath one of the tables. "When night comes, I want them all to run. There's no safety until the morning comes," she said again, shadows dancing on the walls to cover more of the room into darkness. "I want them to feel how I felt all those years ago. I want everyone to suffer a dark, and gruesome death."

The room was entirely dark, and Bane felt completely on edge. He heard claws on the walls, as if there was an animal with sharp nails clawing at the bricks. There were footsteps that were fast paced, as if someone was scurrying all over the room, lost and confused. "Midnight!" Bane yelled, as he couldn't tell up from down, or left from right. There were slow footsteps coming closer to him, as if mocking him and taunting him. Midnight stood in front of him with a cloaked shadowy figure next to her. The figure hissed, and Midnight let out a small chuckle.

"No…You've eaten too much already. I'll feed you once we are ready to leave," she said with a smile. She then turned towards Bane and offered a hand, "You said my name. Just like all that time ago. You were weak, just like now. You haven't changed, Bane. You are still that child that begged for power," Midnight said as she chuckled again. Bane started to shake in fear at her cruel and unforgiving laughter. "You don't need to shake. You don't need to fear, Bane. Accept my hand and it will be all over. I can bring you to death," she said, her hand still extended. Her blue eyes turned black as night itself, and her arm had black smoke circling around it, like a snake entrapping its prey. Bane slowly lifted his muscular hand…

"What's going on in here!"

It was as if all the darkness had receded and the lights became normal. Rather than pure darkness, as it had been before, it was now back to the old cafeteria. Bane was standing up on a table with a plastic knife set to his throat, about to cut it. Harley was under the table still, having seen the scene, she let out a shriek and ran out of the room. Midnight stood a safe distance away under a flickering light, watching the blonde haired girl run out of the cafeteria, practically in hysterics. Dr. Flowers, who was escorted in by two security guards, came in and ran over to Bane, who seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he threw the knife down, breaking it in the process. He then looked at Midnight with wide eyes, who only smiled innocently at him.

"And it regards to your question, Bane, as to why I'm here…" She trailed on, leaving room for suspense to build, "It's just to entertain myself." She concluded as she started to walk away, her shadow was on the floor as it copied her movements on the ground. Only except, her shadow had a devilish white smile on its face.

Dr. Flowers looked at her retreating form and looked back to Bane, who was gasping for breath. "El diablo…That one…" He said in between gasps. He then smiled and wiped his head, "She almost had me…She is truly evil…That one…"

* * *

"Are you going to tell me how you almost made Bane, a 400 pound man, almost commit suicide using a plastic knife?" Dr. Flowers asked as he sat at his desk.

"He did that all by himself. I only pushed him to do it," Midnight said as she looked into the darkest corner of the room.

"We watched the video. You had sat down by him, and then the video seemingly ended," Dr. Flowers said narrowing his eyes at the girl. "Bottom line, how did you do it?"

Midnight didn't answer for a few seconds, she just stared at the doctor, making him uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat, "There's darkness in everyone's hearts. No one is pure," she said as she shrugged, but not once had she broken away from the gaze of the doctor. Their eyes met, and suddenly Midnight smirked, making the doctor flinch. "You're a little jumpy today, doctor. I've only been here for a week, and already I think you're scared of me."

The doctor looked down at the ground, unable to look at the girl in the eyes. "I'm only trying to help yo-"

"Let's make things easier on the both of us. I'm not troubled. I never was. I know what I'm doing…And you want to know a secret, Flowers?" She asked, making the doctor suddenly look up at her, "No one can stop me. Nothing can restrict the darkness. In every color, in every negative word, in every heart, there is darkness."

"You're making my job very difficult, Midnight," he said with a sigh.

Midnight shrugged in indifference, "It doesn't matter to me. Though, I wasn't always called Midnight. Going back to your first question, doctor, I_ did_ have a human name. I _did_ have a family. I _did _have a positive outlook on life. But that's all in the past."

"Tell me!" He yelled as he stood up out of anticipation and curiosity.

Midnight let out a smile, "And miss out on your misery to figure it out yourself? This reminds you back in your college days before final exams. You couldn't take the pressure, so you stole the answers. Impatience will get you nowhere, doctor," Midnight lectured as she too, stood up.

Dr. Flowers was consumed by his emotions. He didn't know how to feel. Scared? Anger? He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sat back down, much to Midnight's amusement. "I'll give you a hint. I'm older than you," She said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. He looked up at this new information and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Your physical appearance is 16…" He mused out loud as he sighed.

"I've seen both World Wars…Humans are just too terrible," Midnight said as she shook her head condescendingly.

"And you don't celebrate Christmas…Which means you wouldn't be American…" Dr. Flowers said as he crossed his arms with a small smile.

Midnight smiled, "Good job, doctor. Two mysteries solved," she praised as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Dr. Flowers said, in a small chipper voice.

Batman came strolling into the office and his eyes landed on the girl was standing against the wall with her arms crossed, "I need your help," he said in a serious voice.

* * *

**A/N: I think Midnight is one of the most complicated characters ever. Like, she's so freakin' creepy, I don't even know why she is. Anyways, Batman asked for Midnight's help! I wonder what's up? I needed an old villain in the jail, and Bane seems like he would be perfect, I just feel bad for torturing him. Sorry Bane. Voice from somewhere in the cartoon world "It's okay..." I don't want to spoil anything more, so I'm going to end it here. **

**Chapter 1- "Man Bat"**

**Chapter 2- "Into the asylum"**


	3. Deal with the Devil

**A/N: And here's the next chapter! Not as much creepiness in this chapter. Sorry Brandon, I have failed you. Brandon is my friend who I'm writing this story for. Any ways, this chapter you find out a little about Midnight. Sorry if her 'baddie' background is just a little cliche. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Sorry if I came off like I did. **

* * *

Midnight couldn't help but smirk at the man who had asked for her help. "Why is it that you would need _my _services?"

Batman glared at the girl, but she didn't wipe off her smirk, instead if at all possible, it grew. "Only you could do this job," he said in a low voice.

"And what is this job?" She asked beating around the bush. She still had her arms crossed and hadn't moved an inch since the man came through the door.

"My Team has been undertaken by the group known as Injustice," He said with no emotion.

Midnight waited a few seconds, reading the emotions in the air, "You care for them. Someone important to you is on that Team?"

Batman remained silent, not giving an answer to the teen villain. She only rolled her eyes at his lack of a response, "Your silence is answer enough. You know it isn't very nice to throw someone in jail, and then a week later ask for that same person's help."

"I would need you to infiltrate their hideout and then rescue the Team," Batman debriefed her, yet she only seemed to be half listening as she closed her eyes as he continued to talk. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, "Are you listening closely?"

"Of course," she said as she snapped her eyes open, they were pure black, but then changed to a blue color. "I just think it's humorous that I would be doing this for free…" She trailed on looking at her hand.

Batman's eyes grew slightly wide at what she was telling him, "What do you want?" He asked in a low tone, almost menacing.

"Hmm, I don't know. Why don't we just have an IOU?" She rhetorically asked with a smirk on her face. She then snapped her fingers and her orange prison outfit was replaced with her Midnight costume. "I'll have them back in a day or so," she said casually as she disappeared in thick black smoke.

* * *

"What should we do?" M'Gann asked as she peered through the bars of her cell. Super Boy was trying to get out of his cell for the past few hours, but he hadn't even made a dent, much to his anger.

Robin was inspecting his cell, looking for weak points, or maybe just trying to find a crawl able exit. Artemis scowled at him, "You've been doing that for the past hour, Robin. I'm sure if there was an exit, you would have found it by now," she said as she was in the same cell as him. She was sitting on the ground with a bored expression on her face.

"Batman is going to be furious that I haven't found an exit yet!" Robin yelled and the continued to trace the bars with his finger.

"If we ever get out of here…" Kid Flash mumbled as he was laying on the ground. "They took Aqualad…What are we going to do?"

M'Gann had a frown on her face, "I am sure Aqualad will be fine…We will all get out of here," she said positively.

"Look at us! There's no way we can get out of here. The Injustice team have made sure no Justice League members can enter. Who's left?" Kid Flash snapped as he put a hand over his face in defeat. "It's over."

* * *

Midnight was at the local villain pub that she had heard so much about. It was conveniently placed in Gotham, which meant that it wasn't too far to travel to. "And pubs are good for information," she mumbled to herself with a smirk.

"Well if isn't 12 sharp," came the Riddler's voice as he sat down next to her. "I heard you were somewhere between a rock and a hard place. Impressive to see you here for once."

Midnight blinked before smiling friendly, "Arkham couldn't hold me. Batman couldn't hold me. Nothing can hold me," she said as the lights started to dim.

"Friends! Villains! Psychopaths!" Joker yelled as he stepped onto the stage that was at the front of the pub. Midnight rolled her eyes at him, he looked like a clown, and it's amazing that anyone treats him with respect. "Welcome! Yes, word on the street is that we are taking members! All applications will go to Ivy Dear over here!"

True to his word, Poison Ivy was sitting down at a desk. "Well this is neatly orchestrated for once," Midnight mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Midnight dear, this is all just a ruse. Joker actually capturing the sidekicks? That would be the day," Riddler said with a shake of his head in disappointment.

Midnight stood up and strode her way towards the application desk, "Still, I want to see if they are telling the truth," she said with a smirk. Riddler smirked back at her and tipped his hat at the lady leaving, a movement gesturing 'good luck, my friend'. As she approached the registration table, Poison Ivy looked up at her with a frown.

"Aren't you a little young to be joining this?" She asked as she looked over the young villain, hopping to at least get some form of clarity about whom she was.

"You tell me I look young, just what a woman wants to hear," Midnight said with a smirk. She then held the form at her, daring her to take it from her grasp. Poison Ivy eyed the paper, and then narrowed her eyes as she took it.

However, as soon as she took it, she immediately dropped it as if it were poison itself. She suddenly stood up, sweat on her face and she blinked in confusion at the girl before her. Joker saw this sudden motion and strode over with a big smile on his face. "Is there something funny going on here, girls?"

Ivy glanced at Midnight, who had an expressionless face, and then up at her employer, "N-no…" She stuttered as she tried to collect herself, "There's no problem. Just a new team member."

"Oh?" Joker asked casually as he walked closer to the girl, who stared up at him with no emotion at all. His smile started to disappear as he narrowed his eyes, "She acts a lot like old batsy. She's decli-"

He was interrupted by Shadow, who suddenly appeared and stood beside Midnight. Its cloak of shadows made the place all the more dark, sucking light out of everything it touched. "Don't be rash. I heard much from Harley…And to think, the good old Mistah J turning down an applicant…"

Poison Ivy started to back step away from the scene. She had only touched the girl indirectly, and she had seen something from her greatest nightmares. She didn't want to ever relive that experience. "Maybe if you put a _smile_ on your face, I'll reconsider," he said as he took a step towards her. Shadow hissed and a scythe appeared in its hands.

"You stare death in the face, and you continue to act like an absolute clown? Tone down your pride…" She said as she smirked. Joker narrowed his eyes but had a menacing smile on his face.

"See? A smile on your face keeps the doctor away!" He yelled as he started to chuckle, only to dodge the scythe that was aimed at his head.

Midnight let out a low chuckle, "You confuse emotions. I'm smirking only at your imminent death. You say I act like Man Bat? I won't just stop until you're bloody and broken. I'll only stop until your corpse is resting at my feet," she said as she leaned against the table with her arms crossed, watching the two dance across the pub. "Maybe if you let me on your team…I'll call of my shadow?"

Joker was trying to not get decapitated, although he was barely managing. Shadow wasn't bound to any kind of human weakness. Weight, gravity, objects…It swiftly swung at its target, with only murder on its mind. Fellow villains were running away from the scene, they didn't want to get involved in a fight that had nothing to do with them. Riddler only chuckled before he, too, exited out of the pub. It was only Poison Ivy, Joker, Midnight, and her shadow that were left in the pub. "Never! No one gets into _my_ club without a smile!" Joker yelled defiantly, however, he quickly let out a yelp as the scythe went down at his head, clipping off a few strands of his green hair.

"Pity. However, with your loss, there will be an opening," Midnight said as she inspected her nails. Poison Ivy made the plants in the pots that were in the bar to come alive, making vines go after Midnight, who was open for an attack. Although, Midnight put a bored hand up and a shadow snake appeared out of thin air, taking the brunt of the attack as it started to absorb the light out of the vines. They started to shrivel up and die as the sun that was needed to sustain their life was taken away.

"My babies!" Poison Ivy yelled in an outrage. Midnight glanced up at her with a smirk still on her face.

"My apologies, I hadn't meant for things to be so _violent_," she said with absolute sarcasm dripping off her words. "Shadow!" She yelled as Joker was letting out a whimper of defeat, and the cloaked figure was about to deal the finishing blow when it suddenly halted. "Have I made an _image_ out of myself yet?" She asked with a smirk on her face as she walked over to the Joker, who was cowering on the ground. "Am I still like your _good old friend_?"

The cloaked shadow hissed as it turned its hood towards Midnight who only chuckled dryly at her shadow, "Maybe not now, perhaps if he doesn't make himself useful later," she said as she draped an arm around the cloaked shadow. "So, Joker. Am I in?"

Joker only looked up with wide eyes and nodded his head up and down shakily. Poison Ivy let out a scream as she took a step back. The shadow snake was advancing towards the red headed woman. Midnight let out a sigh and snapped her fingers. "Smoke," she said with a roll of her eyes. The cloaked figure and the shadow snake had disappeared. "I look forward to working with your team," Midnight said with a small smile and a cock of her head in mock innocence.

* * *

"Aqualad!" M'Gann called out as a henchman brought a beaten and bloody atlantean down to the prison cells. Super Boy stood up and was by the bars, he had a firm grip on them, and his knuckles started to turn white out of anger.

"You monsters! What did you do to him!" Super Boy yelled out in rage as he sent a hard glare at the man who unceremoniously dropped the boy into his cell and closed the door.

Kid Flash sighed harshly, "Who's the next victim you guys will choose!"

The henchman didn't reply and only stood in front of M'Gann's cell, she let out a gasp and stepped back. "You don't know who you're dealing with!" She yelled as she tried to get into his mind, only to find that it was completely blank. She gasped again, "I can't read his mind! He's inorganic!"

"M'Gann, get out of here!" Robin yelled as he, much like Super Boy, had his hands around the bars.

The brute grabbed M'Gann and she let out a yelp of surprise and found herself being dragged out of the uncomfortable cell. "Let go of her!" Super Boy yelled and tried to bend his prison bars, but they wouldn't budge. "I said let go of her!" He yelled again, trying to get the attention of the man, but to no avail.

* * *

"This place isn't what I had imagined for a hideout," Midnight mused out loud as she looked at her surroundings. It was an abandoned jail somewhere in the slums of Gotham. "Although, I must admit, the irony is priceless."

Poison Ivy was a few steps ahead of her, showing the young villain the hideout. "You are to interrogate the Martian. Find out what she knows about the league. Fish boy didn't talk, we think the girl will scream."

Midnight nodded, and when they had reached the interrogation room, she had found the girl tied in a chair. Midnight rose an eyebrow at the torture device but decided to stay quiet about it. "So, you must be the Martian I've been hearing about," she said with a smile as she stood in front of the tied up girl.

The Martian looked up at the young villain and her eyes went wide with amazement, "You're…Beautiful…" She said as she trailed, looking on at Midnight with amazement. Midnight stayed quiet for a few seconds before her eyebrow started to raise up slowly. She then turned around and noticed Poison Ivy still in the room.

"You may leave now," she said darkly, and Poison Ivy gave her a glare.

"_You_ don't order _me_ around, girl," she said defiantly as she narrowed her eyes.

Midnight remained silent, her back still facing M'Gann, and made her eyes turn black. The lights in the room started to flicker back and forth, causing Poison Ivy to tense up. "Surely…You aren't afraid of the _dark_…?" She trailed on as the lights turned off suddenly.

Poison Ivy let out a yell and her footsteps echoed around the area as the lights started to come back on slowly. Midnight then turned back around and gave the Martian a good look over. "Let's get you out of here, while I'm still the only one around," she said as waved her pointer finger in the air and the ropes were cut with a heavy darkness.

"Thanks…But, why are you doing this?" M'Gann asked as she rubbed a wrist that was bound tightly with rope.

"Would you prefer I not help you?" Midnight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not what I had meant!" M'Gann said as she put her hands up defensively.

"We're wasting time, we should get to your friends," Midnight said as she started to walk down the stairs that were nearby. M'Gann quickly followed behind.

"I sense dark energy coming from you…But you aren't all that dark, are you?" M'Gann asked casually.

Midnight sighed, "Are you reading my mind?"

"N-No, of course not! That would be an intrusion!" M'Gann said as she put her hands behind her back. As they had reached the jail cells, the Team was all up to their bars in worry.

"Have you come to take another one of us!?" Super Boy yelled in anger as he tried to strangle the newcomer.

Midnight glanced around the area, completely ignoring the Super Boy, which earned her a growl from the clone. Her eyes landed on Robin and she smirked. She walked up to the cage and crossed her arms. "Isn't this a surprise? Your dad was worried about you, in fact, so worried that he sent me here. Pretty desperate, huh?" She teased as she waved her hand over the prison bars and the bars were cut in half, creating an escape route. "Perhaps next time you shouldn't get yourself caught?"

"Ditto," Robin said with a grin. Midnight simply looked at the boy for a few minutes before sinking into the ground, becoming one with her shadow until they completely disappeared.

"You knew her?" Artemis asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Robin stayed quiet for a second, deciding on the best way to approach the subject, "We had an encounter a week ago…She almost killed me," he said with a chuckle as he jumped over the bars, Artemis did the same.

"That's not something to joke around with, Rob!" She yelled with a glare. They quickly unlocked their other three team members and decided to get out of that dreaded place.

* * *

"It's strange…" M'Gann said as she crossed her arms. They were at the cave, sitting on the couch.

"What is?" Kid Flash asked, his mouth full with a cookie. Robin glared at him before elbowing him in the side, making him start to choke on his snack.

"She had such…A long history. I caught a glimpse, but it was so filled with dread…She's older than 16, you know. In fact, I saw a picture of a little girl…With another identical girl…I think they were twins, but they were in some kind of camp. And the numbers '666' were on both of them."

Aqualad walked into the room, "Sorry to eavesdrop, but that sounds identical to a Nazi camp…"

Kid Flash spit out his cookie onto the floor, "She can't possibly be that old!"

"What else did you see?" Robin asked in interest.

M'Gann closed her eyes, trying to remember, "I saw…A lot of blood shed…" She said as she opened them again, and tears started to trail down her cheeks. Her eyes then went wide, "And she caused it all! She's a murderer! She's evil!" M'Gann's eyes started to shift into a black color.

Super Boy was at her side in an instant, trying to calm her down, "It's okay M'Gann, calm down."

"No! That's not the worst part! She's actually-!"

The lights in the cave went out, causing them all to have shivers down their spines. As the lights went back on, a small eeriness was in the atmosphere. M'Gann blinked, her eyes returning to normal. "What's everyone staring at? What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Aqualad asked as he rose an eyebrow.

"Remember what?" She asked and saw them all stare at her, "You guys are kind of scaring me," she said as she got up and headed towards her room.

"What. Just. Happened?" Kid Flash asked in confusion.

Robin just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess Midnight doesn't want anyone knowing what or who she is," Robin said as he stood up. "Well, I better go, Batman will have my head if I miss curfew again!"

* * *

Midnight felt a headache suddenly form as she missed the killing strike of the man she was trying to kill. Instead of slashing his head, she had slashed his arm off instead. "Shadow!" She yelled in agony as she fell to her knees.

The cloaked shadow appeared in front of her, a scythe immediately in hand. It swung its scythe and the man let out a small 'gurgle' before finally becoming decapitated and dead. The shadow hissed as it put a hand on Midnight's shoulder. She let out a small sigh, "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine. That meddlesome Martian just dove into my past. I had to momentarily stop her from going any further," she said as she finally stood up.

The girl turned around and noticed the mess. She narrowed her eyes in disgust, "Eat away," she said as she turned away from the rotting corpse. She let the wind flow through her hair and she placed a few loose strands behind her ear. She then looked at her arm and placed a hand over it tenderly. "Hmm. I never did finish loose ends. The dear doctor is at a frail old age now…He's practically begging for death to come knocking at his door," she said as she smirked. Her shadow appeared next to her, it had completed its job.

* * *

**A/N: I had to throw in some element of 'creepy'. Promise the next chapter will have more. I haven't read a spooky spaghetti in a long time. Next chapter will be better. Scouts honor. **

**Chapter 1: Man Bat**

**Chapter 2: Into the Asylum**

**Chapter 3: Deal with the Devil**


	4. Nightly Visits

**A/N: Hello, hello! Another chapter of this story has been added, and this one is pretty juicy. Midnight is getting to be so awkward to write, only four more chapters to go, I suppose! Also, a person reviewed saying that I should have used the OC filter. Sorry, thought it was kind of obvious that this would be an OC story. Even if you had mistakenly clicked on it, you would have wasted at least five seconds of your life. My bad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

**Sorry for my sassy-ness it was uncalled for. **

* * *

Midnight looked at the clock, 12:06 AM, exactly. She was on top of a building in Central City, and was enjoying the harsh night wind that was forcing itself on her body. Her hair was flowing in the wind and she held a small smile on her face, as she peered into the window of a bedroom. Inside the bedroom was an old man who was on his death bed. "I don't think this situation could have been any better…" She mumbled to herself as her Shadow started to rise from the ground and appeared beside her, its hooded cloak of shadows seemed to be unaffected by the wind.

It released a hiss and Midnight glanced at it from the corner of her eye. "Yes. You may. However, I believe it is time to get the whole truth from the good doctor," she said with a dangerous sparkle in her eyes that could be seen through her masquerade mask. She placed a loose piece of her long hair behind her ear as she teleported herself directly into the man's room, as her body flickered dimly and then reappeared in its original state.

"Ah…Death has finally come for me," the old man stated in a frail voice. He then started to cough as a machine that was hooked up to his heart started to fluctuate from its normal rhythm.

Midnight stepped closer to the man so he could see her face. He gasped as he clutched his chest, his breathing started to become more rapid, and his eyes grew wide with a sudden realization. "So good to see you, doctor…" Midnight trailed on as her Shadow stood beside her and hissed as its own form of introduction. She placed a nurturing hand by its cloaked head, and it rubbed itself against it.

"Y-You…" The doctor trailed as he started to shake with fear. "You were the experiment…The Devil Incarnate…" He trailed on as he nodded his head slowly in remembrance. "One of my greatest creations!"

Midnight tilted her head to the side and stepped forward, her high heeled boots making a soft 'click' as it echoed on the white tiles below her. "Hmm, should I call you father?" She asked as she took another step, and continued to walk until she reached the side of the hospital bed. "Because I will not be doing that…"

The doctor looked over at the hooded shadow that crept behind Midnight as she continued to approach the man. "You're the other one, aren't you? Something went wrong…" He trailed on, in thought. He then shook his head, as if correcting himself with a wide grin, "No, something went right. The experiment was a success!" He yelled insanely as he started to laugh. "Every one of us thought it was a failure…We should have known that you couldn't kill death itself!"

Midnight looked down at the doctor with dead eyes, and a small frown, "I suppose that's one way of looking at it," she said with a small shrug. "However, I hope you enjoy your trip into Hell…" She said as she trailed her finger along the steel handrail of the bed. A black smoke started to form, as the doctor looked on at the action in complete fascination.

"The absolute power of death…We hadn't thought it could be done!" He yelled in disbelief as he cocked his head back into the multiple pillows that had supported his head. "But we had done it! We had done it!"

Midnight turned, her long hair trailing behind her as her back now faced the man, and her crow like cape was all he was staring at. "How does it feel that your greatest creation is going to take your life?" She asked rhetorically, not expecting a direct answer to her question from the senile old man. The smoke that was on the handrails started to slither around like a snake, as it slowly started to materialize, growing a pair of white slits for eyes. "Somewhat poetic, isn't it, Shadow?" She asked at the cloaked being that was looking at the doctor. It hissed in reply as it took out a scythe from its cloak and slowly started to walk over to the bedside.

"One is physical, one is spiritual! Yes! This is perfect! It was a success!" He yelled in hysterics as he rose his hands to the air, in some sick divine revelation. Shadow aimed the scythe in a precise way for it to bare down on the doctor's chest as the snake started to form three heads and gain in size, taking the darkness from the room. Spikes started to materialize down the snake's tail as it slithered onto the bed and started to constrict itself around the doctor's body.

There was a sudden blur of red, and Shadow had pierced the bed, rather than the body it was expecting. It hissed as it searched for its target, only to find him in the arms of a red costumed speedster. Standing beside him was his partner, a kid dressed in yellow and red.

"Sorry, no murders tonight!" Flash said in a teasing manner, making light of such a deadly situation.

Midnight turned her attention to the speedster, and smiled gently at him. He rose an eyebrow as his partner took an intimidated step back. "She's the one that broke us out from the Injustice league!" Kid Flash yelled accusingly as he pointed a finger at her. "I thought you were a good guy!"

The girl chuckled as she raised a hand, making Flash stand in front of Kid Flash protectively. "You misjudged me. I'm only on the side I find amusing…" She trailed on as she clenched the fist, and soon, all the darkness in the room was sucked out of it, transforming the darkness into a giant black shadowy scythe. "Make no mistake, someone will die here tonight," she said as she slowly started to walk across the room at a moderate pace, making the speedsters change their postures, as if ready to run.

"Be on the defensive…" Flash told his partner, who scowled in response.

"I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself, remember?" He asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Midnight and her Shadow walked perfectly in sync and had stopped walking a good few feet away, confusing the two speedsters. "Go ahead and make the first move…" She said in an alluring tone, making the two be on edge at the passiveness in her tone.

Flash made a dash for the girl, only to be knocked in the ribs by the end of her scythe, making the grown man fall into the wall; hard. He had the wind knocked out of him, and seemed surprise to gasp for breath. "Alright…Stronger than she looks…" He told himself as he struggled to get up, using support from the wall.

"Shadow," Midnight's voice mumbled to her partner. The cloaked figure shifted its hood to the side, addressing the speaker. "The kid is yours. Not to lethal," she said off handedly as she started to stroll over to the downed speedster. She twirled the scythe that was twice her size in her hands, and made a small smile. "The longer this goes on, the closer it will be to death," she lectured as she stopped walking a few feet from the speedster. The snake that was perched on the bed crawled on the floor next to the girl as it looked into the eyes of the red speedster.

"Nice choice in pets…" He mumbled as he held a frown on his face. He stole a glance over at his sidekick, and noticed that the cloaked being was relentlessly going after him, striking at the yellow blur that was running around the room, trying to not get hit by the deadly weapon. Midnight smiled as she noticed what the hero was looking at. Her eyes shifted to black and then back to blue as she let go of her scythe. The Flash watched as the weapon was slowly falling to the floor and then looked into the eyes of Midnight, which had a dangerous glint to them.

"Let's see how fast you can fun in the dark," she said cryptically as the scythe hit the floor, reverting the white room to a darker than black emptiness. He gasped as he couldn't see an inch in front of him. It hadn't been that dark when he had first come in the room, or had it? He stood up and placed his footing carefully, trying to keep his distance away from the psychotic girl. "How boring…" She said as she appeared right in front of him, making him take a step back from surprise.

"How did you-?"

She looked over to her right for a second, before her eyes settled back on the hero in front of her. "Darkness isn't your element, is it?" She asked as she tilted her head. She took a step forward, and the hero took a step back. "Of course, your father walked out on you when you were a child. I suppose he couldn't teach you to be a man at such a young age…Not to be scared of the dark."

Flash shook his head as he ran in a different direction, trying to get away from her, and also trying to see if he could find his partner. "Wally!" He yelled, trying to find a direction in all of the aimless darkness. Midnight appeared directly in front of him again, this time sitting down with her knees propped up in front of her. She had her arms around her knees in a child-like manner and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you scared of losing him? After his parents had abused him, and you hadn't even known about it. Dear Iris hadn't known a single thing. Fastest hero alive? Are you sure about that?" Midnight asked as he ran away again, in the same direction he had just come from.

"Wally, where are you?!" He yelled in panic as he searched the endless darkness. He darted in every which way, but it all seemed to lead to the same spot. "Kid!"

Midnight appeared again, thought this time she leaned against the darkness with her arms crossed. "Don't forget about your mother…Died when you were so young…Shame you don't know what killed her…" She said cryptically as she smirked.

"Stop…" He said as he clutched his head in agony at the memory.

"You want it to stop? You shouldn't have stopped the murder that was fated to happen tonight…" Midnight said as she kicked off from the darkness as her arms fell loosely to her sides. She then started to walk over to the hero and waved her hand through the darkness, cutting it with her hand. Light started to pool through as the darkness started to subside.

Flash would have sighed in relief if he hadn't seen the cloaked being slash its scythe directly through his partner, who was laying on the ground in defeat. "Wally!" He yelled as he ran over to his partner. Shadow hissed as it stepped away from its victim and went to Midnight who patted it on its head affectionately. "What did you do?" He asked, barely above a whisper as he noticed the younger speedster's body start to shake rapidly.

Midnight looked at her shadow before walking over to the two. "I believe those are the signs of a heart attack. Shame, if he does survive this, his heart will never be strong enough for him to walk again," she said in mock concern.

"Fix him!" He ordered as his voice started to waver.

Midnight remained silent as she glanced over at the doctor, who was looking at the scene with a wicked smile on his face, he was mumbling incoherent sentences under his breath. "Let me kill him. Then I will fix your partner," she said as she looked back at the hero.

"I can't let you do that!" He yelled, his eyes started to pool with tears.

"Suit yourself," Midnight said with a small shrug as she started to walk away from the scene, towards the door that was the exit.

Kid Flash was getting worse, as his heartbeat started to slow down. Flash held his partner's body in his arms, his hands clenched in doubt. "Wait!" Flash yelled as Midnight halted, a sinister smirk was on her face as she pivoted on her feet and turned her body towards the hero. "I'll let you do it…" He mumbled, disgusted with himself.

"Good choice…" Midnight trailed on as she snapped her fingers, and Shadow stalked over to the boy, pulling out the same scythe. Upon seeing the scythe aimed directly towards his partner's chest, Flash narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"We had a deal!" He yelled in betrayal as he was prepared to strike at the girl.

"We do," Midnight said as the scythe plummeted into the boy's chest, making him take a quick breath as the convulsing of his body stopped. As it was pulled out, his breathing returned to normal as he opened his eyes. Flash sighed in relief once he saw the boy's baby blues. He then looked over at Midnight, but found that she was gone, but the old man was holding his throat, as if it were burning him. Flash's eyes went wide when he realized what the girl had done…She had cut the old man's vocal cords.

The sun started to come up, and all traces of darkness were replaced with the bright rays of the sun. Flash had felt instantly at ease once the sun had come up, offering its protection from the creatures of the night. He held the disoriented Wally close to him as he stood up. It had bothered him to know that a single girl, who seemed to know more about him than anyone, was wandering around. He sighed as he clutched his boy closer to him as he started to run out of the building. Though, on his way out, he had realized that there was a blank name card on the entrance to the room. Going through the hospice center, he found that none of the nurses had known who that man in the room was, or what he was doing there. When asked to write down his name, or show any proof of identification, the old man couldn't…

* * *

Midnight sat in a hotel room, she looked at the mirror that was in front of her. A '666' was on her right arm and was marked in red ink, ink that would never come off no matter how much darkness she was infuse in it. She could cloak it, but only for a good six hours at a time. She reached and placed a hand on the mirror. A black fire was on the other side, and it revealed her shadow. It took off its cloak with its black gloved hands and it revealed an identical girl, though she had short, curly dark purple hair.

"Carina…" Midnight trailed on as she smiled gently at the girl in the mirror. Carina looked sad and pained as she wore a small frown. She shook her head in response as she looked away from her counterpart.

"I'm doing this for you. Souls are the only thing that sustains you…" Midnight said with dead eyes as she looked deeply into Carina's identical cold blue eyes. "Besides, that doctor knew too much…Even in his senile state, something needed to be done. If anyone knew about us, it could get deadly. Others would feel the pain we felt, the relentless experiments…" Midnight trailed on as she nodded her head.

Carina shook her head and cringed. She then brought a finger up to the mirror that was littered in a black smoke. 'Ashputtle found her happy ending, regardless of the events,' she wrote in Italian, to which Midnight scowled.

"The only way you can keep living is souls. I won't stop. You will get your happy ending," Midnight adamantly said as she stood up, though her hand was still on the mirror.

Carina shook her head in disapproval, 'Then a monster's life is one I shall live,' she wrote once again as she also stood up, but placed her hood back over her face, enveloping her porcelain white skin in darkness. She then disappeared in a black smoke as Midnight brought her hand off of the mirror, leaving a black stained hand print as a result.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Man Bat**

**Chapter 2: Into the Asylum**

**Chapter 3: Deal with the Devil**

**Chapter 4: Nightly Visits**


End file.
